


zayn&liam| love will set you free

by mereeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanvideo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereeh/pseuds/mereeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m sure you’re probably busy getting on with your new life<br/>So far away from<br/>So far away from</p>
<p>When everything we used to say was wrong is now alright<br/>Where has the time gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	zayn&liam| love will set you free




End file.
